A Broken Heart Full of Love (also in books category)
by Panemaniac
Summary: So this ends up being an Enjonine fanfic, and I'm awful at summaries so just read and PRETTY PLEASE comment!
1. Prologue

Eponine wandered down the cobblestone lane in front of Pontmercy Manor in the rain, singing quietly to herself. It had been a shining day for Marius and Cosette, but not so for Eponine herse;f. That day, Marius and Cosette had wed. It was a black day in the life of Eponine Thenardier. That day, she had lost the love that was her reason to live, her sustenance when Marius Pontmercy gave his heart and soul to Cosette. She suddenly felt weak and noticed the chill of the rain slicing through the rags that she called her clothes. For the first time, she felt the pang of starvation in her stomach. It was as if the stars that had so often looked down on her on many nights such as this had lost their twinkle and turned a cold shoulder to her bleak existence, and suddenly, she felt utterly alone. Her only friend, a schoolboy blind to the depths of her affection, had deserted her without a thought. Eponine's heart ached, and her knees went weak. She slid to the ground on the front step of someone's house and closed her eyes and fell fast asleep, not wishing to even wake up the next morning.

**This is just the prologue, so it's pretty short. The more comments I get, the sooner I'll post the next chapter! :)**


	2. Shocking Discoveries

**So here's Chapter 1. The reason it's up so soon is because (insert drumroll here) the story got 50 views! (I know, I can't believe it either! XD) Thanks to everyone who's looked at the fanfic, and big shoutout to Italia L'amo and baileybay99 for their AWESOME reviews! Keep reading and commenting PLEASE! **

To her dismay, Eponine did wake up the next morning, but she was no longer out in the cold. She lifted her head and glanced around the room. This was not her small,shabbily furnished apartment that her family shared in the slums of San Michele It was a modest but nice bedroom with a large, plush bed, a writing desk, a large wing backed chair, and a roaring blaze in the fireplace which she recognized as the apartment of Enjolras, the leader of the schoolboys' revolution. She had been here once before to deliver a note from Marius. Curious, the wispy girl sat up and hopped down from the bed. Surprised by her weakness, Eponine crumpled to the ground, making quite a racket. This roused the other occupants of the house.

Enjolras rushed into his room and found his guest on the floor in a faint. "Eponine!" he called softly, slapping her wrists. "Eponine!" She jerked up with a startled gasp, lashing out with her hands. She scraped Enjolras' face with her long nails. "Ah!" he cried in pain, reaching for the girl's wrists. "It's alright! It's me, Enjolras! You know me!" Eponine stopped suddenly and gazed into his eyes then let out a startled gasp. "Your face! I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me! I thought you were..." she trailed off. "No matter; it's just a scrape," replied the man of marble graciously. The bit of compassion he had just shown was quite unusual in itself, and it was not unusual for Enjolras to shrug off any ordeal as if it were nothing. Enjorlas noticed a look of confusion cross over Eponine's face. "How did I get here?" she asked. "The I was leaving Marius' and saw you sleeping on the street, so I brought you here." "Oh. Thank you; you really didn't have to do that." "That's what friends do," replied Enjolras with a small smile. Was there a crack in his marble facade? His expression quickly morphed back into stone as he swiftly put Eponine back in bed and left the room.

He regretted the small display of affection he had shown her. Enjolras knew Eponine loved Marius even if Marius had never noticed, but Enjolras had loved Eponine even with this knowledge. He had never shown it, though. He had never shown affection to anyone, but ever since his revolution had failed, he had felt all alone. Only he and Marius had remained when the barricade fell, and now the only friend he had left had deserted him. Maybe it was time to open up his heart, but he didn't know how. He had to do something, or he would go mad. He couldn't live alone with his grief any longer.

Eponine sat in bed, wondering why Enjolras had saved her. He couldn't fancy her. Could he? The only thing she had ever known him to love was Patria, and that was all over now. Feeling weary, Eponine dismissed the thought and snuggled beneath the covers. She had never known a bed to be so warm and soft as this one, and she fell asleep as soon as her head met the pillow.

That afternoon, Enjolras made a platter of Croque-Monsieurs (French ham and cheese sandwiches) and carried a tray to his room for Eponine after he had finished eating. Finding her fast asleep, Enjolras quietly placed the tray on his bedside table and tiptoed out of the room.

A few minutes later, a pleasing aroma woke Eponine from her deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes groggily and scanned the room, stopping when she saw the platter of sandwiches on Enjolras' bedside table. The food immediately made the starving girl perk up. Eponine downed the whole platter within a few minutes. She had never tasted such a delicacy before. When she ate, which was very rarely, she was lucky to snag a half eaten rotten apple or the crust of a stale baguette from the rubbish cans in the alleys. Her last meal had been a moldy orange peel a month ago, and even that was a lucky break. Eponine had never known what it was like not to be hungry before now. She had always focused on providing for her younger siblings, Gavroche and Azelma, but Eponine knew the feeling wouldn't last. She couldn't stay here, or her brother and sister would starve. Her parents were too preoccupied with themselves to watch after their children, and Eponine had been forced to look after Azelma and Gavroche since she was thirteen years old. She hadn't seen 'Zelma for several months as she had left home when she turned fifteen. She and Eponine were only a year apart in age. Gavroche was but eight years old but was as independent as his siters and came and went, so Eponine was often alone. But she always checked in on him and made sure he was eating. Ironically, he often had a fuller stomach than her. The large meal had made Eponine's eyelids heavy, and she soon fell asleep.

The next day, Eponine felt considerably less weak, but she was famished. So she put her dress on over her shimmy that, thank God, remained on her thin frame and slowly made her way downstairs. She found Enjolras sitting at the dining table in his small kitchen. "Feeling better?" he asked, not bothering to glance away from the newspaper. "Yes, thank you," she replied and sat down, not wishing to impose on him in her need for food. After several minutes, the boy glanced up and exclaimed, "Where are my manners? Would you like something to eat?" "Please," she said, thankful that she did not have to ask him herself. She sat awkwardly as Enjolras prepared two eggs and warmed a thick slice of ham in the oven for her. When he set the plate before her on the table, she thanked him and did her best to eat slowly. Despite these efforts, her plate was clean in before the food had time to cool. "Would you like some more?" asked Enjolras, noticing her longing gaze gravitate towards the ham. "No, thank you," she said even though she knew that she could devour the whole ham. "I know you do, 'Ponine," he said and sliced up two more pieces. Eponine blushed, embarrassed but accepted it and murmured her thanks. Three slices of ham and two more eggs later, Eponine once again had a full stomach. She sighed happily and leaned back in her chair. Enjolras chuckled, making Eponine blush with embarrassment.

"Well, I'd best be getting home." she said, clearing her dishes away from the table and washing them. "Alright. Perhaps I'll see you at the Cafe this evening?" said Enjolras. "Oh, I don't know...I...I really should..." she trailed off. Eponine didn't have a reason not to go, but now that Marius wouldn't be there, she didn't really have a reason to visit the Cafe. Why did Enjolras care if she showed up or not? He had never acknowledged her presence before. Why now? "I need to check on Azelma and Gavroche," she said, suddenly coming up with an excuse. Enjolras suddenly looked uncomfortable. "W-well, Eponine," he stammered awkwardly. "Gavroche showed up at the barricade with Coufeyrac, and..." "No," said Eponine. "Th-that can't be true! Stop lying to me, Enjolras; it's not funny!" "'Ponine," said Enjolras cautiously. "I wish I was lying; I really do, but...I'm sorry." He finished and finally gave up, walking around the table to comfort the girl he loved. Eponine pushed him away. "If you knew he was there, why did you not send him away? He was eight years old; he couldn't have fought!" she burst out angrily. "I didn't know until he faced down the soldiers; it was too late. Your brother was a very brave boy. I'm sorry," he said again, trying once more to put his arm around her. Eponine couldn't take it anymore. "I don't need your pity!" she yelled, sinking down at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't need you!" The hysterical girl burst into tears, sobs wracking her small body.

Enjolras didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with female emotions or anyone's for that matter, but he knew that if he wanted a chance with Eponine, he had to try his best to comfort her. He sat beside the weeping girl and pat her back awkwardly until she stopped crying. "I'm sorry," he whispered for the third time. "It's not your fault," replied Eponine after several minutes of silence. "It's...it's mine. I should have paid more attention to him. I've been paying too much attention to Mar- to other things for the past few months. Its...all my fault," she said and began to weep again. Enjolras knew what the other things were or rather the other person, but that was over now. It was his self appointed duty to comfort Eponine and be there for her as Marius never was. Perhaps she would notice his affection for her if he was always there to catch her when she fell. "It's not your fault, 'Ponine. Look at me," he shook her shoulders. "Look at me!" When she finally glanced at him, he said, "You couldn't have saved him. None of us could. Who are we to try to change the future God has planned for us?"

Eponine thought about what Enjolras had said, and she liked the sound of it. Gavroche was now in Heaven which was a far better place than San Michele. Yes, Gavroche would never be cold or hungry again, and she would see him eventually. "You're right," she said aloud. "Thank you. I feel much better, and I apologize for blaming you." "Think nothing of it," said Enjolras gently. All of the sudden, Eponine was acutely aware that Enjolras' arm rested across her shoulders, and she was surprised to find that she quite liked the way it felt. In her emotionally drained state, she suddenly realized that like Marius, she had been blind to the depths of another's affection. She suddenly realized that Enjolras loved her, but that was not the strangest discovery that she made as she sat there on the stairs. Eponine realized as Enjolras scooted closer to her that she felt a familiar fluttering in her stomach. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since the day she met Marius. Eponine was shocked to discover that she had feelings for Enjolras.

**Hope you liked the new chapter! PLEASE PLEASE comment!**


	3. Reunion

**SO sorry this took so long! PLEASE comment. **

As she slept, Eponine dreamt of Marius although she was in Enjolras' arms. She smiled as she remembered the way his brown eyes danced when he looked at her. She recalled his infectious laughter and giggled quietly in her sleep. She remembered everything she loved about him but felt guilty in her subconscious. If she still loved Marius, why had she blushed when Enjolras smiled at her, and why hadn't it been Marius who had been there to comfort her when she was hurting? Was it his absence that had driven her into Enjolras' embrace, or did she love Enjolras as well? It felt so wrong but also so right to be where she was in Enjolras' arms. She could not stop thinking of Marius but could not stop her heart from fluttering when Enjolras' arms tightened around her as he slept. Eponine was jolted from her dream when she heard someone gasp.

Marius had left his and Cosette's new home as soon as he had finished breakfast. Marriage was not the happy haven he had dreamt it to be. Cosette had become too occupied by her new social life to give a thought about her husband which made Marius feel shunned and abandoned. He had tried to ignore it and paid much attention to his new job as a lawyer. He had tried his hand at cards, at gambling. He had even begun to drink, but none of it had overshadowed Cossete's neglect. Recently, he had found his thoughts drifting to the shadowy street urchin he had become friends with in his college days. Eponine had always paid attention to his needs and happiness and had never been too busy to listen to an account of the day's events. He found himself longing to see her, but he did not know where to find her. That morning, he had decided to revisit his past and pay a call to his good friend, Enjolras. He rode down near the Cafe where his friend leased a small apartment and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he tried the knob and found it unlocked, so he let himself in. He let out a gasp at what he saw. Eponine was asleep on the stairs in Enjolras' arms. The girl's eyes popped open when he gasped, and she shot up, surprised.

"Marius! What are you doing here?" Eponine exclaimed. She quickly stood up when she noticed what her position looked like. "It's not what you think!" she exclaimed, stepping further away from Enjolras and closer to Marius. The boy stormed out of his friend's apartment and slammed the door, causing Eponine to flinch. The commotion woke Enjolras, and Eponine looked quickly from him to the door then back. Which way should she run? Into Enjolras' arms or after Marius? As she stared into Enjolras' eyes, she took a step towards him then back again. A wave of guilt and fear engulfed her. What had she done? Had Marius come back because he loved her and not Cosette? What if she had ruined her one chance to have her dream? She had to try and fix the mess she had created. She had to go after Marius. Eponine ran from Enjolras' apartment, leaving him too baffled to pursue her.

Enjolras sank back onto the stairs as he watched Eponine's shadow grow smaller until it disappeared. He dropped his head into his hands and let out an exasperated sigh. He should have known better than to hope that Eponine's feelings had changed. He chided himself for showing his feelings in the way that he had. He could not expect Eponine to fall in love with him as he had with her. He had to move on and learn from his mistake. He had to forget Eponine. It was clear that she did not care for him.

She stumbled over the cobblestones, calling Marius' name desperately. What if she had lost her chance? Her love had come for here, and where had she been? With his best friend, searching for comfort in all the wrong places. "Marius! Marius, where have you gone? Marius, please come back!" she wailed desperately. She kept running, but he did not call her name. She did not find him. Eponine sank onto the street with a broken heart. "I'm such a fool," she told herself. "Such a fool."

Marius heard Eponine running after him and calling his name, but he kept running. He was not blind. She had been there with his best friend, but then again, that was his fault; wasn't it? Eponine had loved him all along, but he hadn't noticed until after it was too late. He had been dazzledby Cosette's beauty and charm, but he had not seen what lay beneath her fresh, pretty exterior. On the inside, Cosette was still a child, not yet ready to be a wife, but he could not blame her. Their engagement had been a mere three days, and their relationship had only begun a few weeks prior to their engagement. It had all been rushed and probably a bit forced. Their whirlwind romance had a shaky foundation which would soon give way if something wasn't done soon. Marius had given up. He felt abandoned and finally realized who truly loved him, but he had apparently been too late. He kept running because he was not searching for Eponine's pity but for her love. Her feelings were clear, or were they? As Eponine continued to call his name, Marius realized that she wanted him to come to her, to love her. It was what she had always wanted, but he had been too to see. "Stupid fool!" he chided himself, turning on his heel and running toward Eponine's voice.

Eponine stood up and dusted off her shabby dress, wiping away the tears that remained on her face. With an almost silent stiff, she turned around and made her way home. It was about time to pay her parents a visit. As she ambled reluctantly down the lane, she heard her name being called in the distance. She gasped. Was it Marius? "No. It can't be," she whispered to herself, but nevertheless, she found her feet moving in his direction. She heard him getting closer. "Ponine! 'Ponine, where are you?" Marius suddenly dashed around the corner, almost knocking Eponine to the ground. "Marius?" her voice was barely audible. "Eponine, I love you!" exclaimed Marius, taking the girl's face in his hands. "But-but you love Cosette! You two- you're married! I can't let you do this!" "Eponine, I was a fool! Such a fool! I hate myself for not telling you sooner. I love you! More than anything in the world!" "Marius, you are a married man! Cosette is your wife! This is- it's madness!" Eponine's heart longed for Marius, but her conscience denied her. "Eponine, you can turn me away. I will not blame you. I know that this is wrong, but I can't go on without you. I know that now. Please, say that you will be mine! Say that you love me as well!" "I...yes, Marius! I love you!" Eponine felt faint with pleasure and happiness as Marius gently tilted her head back and kissed her passionately. Eponine suddenly felt light headed as Marius held her in his arms. His lips were warm and slightly chapped as he kissed her. This was what she had dreamed of since she was 15, and Marius had moved into the flat next to that of her family. She remained in a dreamy state of bliss as they kissed, but her happiness was short lived. When Marius broke their kiss and took a step back, Eponine heard the click clack of slippers on the cobblestone street. "Marius!" Eponine's face paled as she recognized Cosette's childish voice. She ducked around the corner and took refuge in the shadows, knowing that what she had just done was wrong.

Marius gasped when he saw Cosette prancing toward him, her bonnet crooked and parasol in hand. "Marius, there you are! I've been worried sick about you! Come along. Have you forgotten about our invitation to tea at the Dubois's? I couldn't possibly go alone! Now, how would that look?" Marius locked eyes longingly with Eponine as Cosette linked her arm through his, straightened her bonnet and hurried him back home.

Eponine sighed to herself, remembering the kiss she had shared with Marius. It had been all she had hoped for. Marius loved her, and she felt as if she could lift herself off of the ground and soar across France. She smiled and began to hum as she continued aimlessly down the lane. Eponine didn't question why Marius had so willingly followed Cosette. Nothing could bring her down from her cloud of dreams. Her smile faltered as she imagined Marius kissing Cosette the way he had kissed her. Why ("Why," you need the comme after why) if he was happily married off as most grown men seek to be, had he come for her? Would he come back, or would Cosette reel Marius in as she had the first time that the two had met? She pushed the thought away, telling herself that he would find a way to be with her and not Cosette. That he would come for her and kiss her again and again and hold her and love her as she loved him. Marius would come back. Wouldn't he?

Enjolras sat in the window seat of his flat, watching as blurred faces passed on the street. After an hour or so, one face caught his eye. Eponine! Had she come back to him? He started to get up until he glimpsed the expression on her face. She looked blissfully happy. He sighed and sank to the floor. "Stupid!" he yelled at himself. How could he have let himself go there again? He should have known better. "Lesson learned," he sighed, rising and ambling to his desk. He had to pick up with his life and move on. No more pining away for a girl who had never noticed him. She obviously didn't feel the same way.

Enjolras sat in the window seat of his flat, watching as blurred faces passed on the street. After an hour or so, one face caught his eye. Eponine! Had she come back to him? He started to get up until he glimpsed the expression on her face. She looked blissfully happy. He sighed and sank to the floor. "Stupid!" he yelled at himself. How could he have let himself go there again? He should have known better. "Lesson learned," he sighed, rising and ambling to his desk. He had to pick up with his life and move on. No more pining away for a girl who had never noticed him. She obviously didn't feel the same way.

**The more comments the story receives, the sooner I'll update!**


	4. Just What He Needs

**Hey guys! SO sorry for randomly updating way too late all the time. PLEASE PLEASE comment. If you refer people to the story and tell me, I'll PM you a sneak peak of the next chapter! Thanks to my Beta reader! 3 **

Marius woke with the sun. He stretched quietly and dressed quickly, itching to see Eponine. He was so glad that he had not been too late. His married life with Cosette could not have been worse. Being with Eponine was exactly what he wanted. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been to rush to the altar with Cosette. How would he break it to her? He would think of that later. For now, he would concentrate on Eponine and making himself happy. He broke into a trot as he neared the slums of San Michele. He wasn't sure exactly where Eponine was staying at the moment, but he would find out. Yesterday, she had been near Enjolras' flat, so she would probably still be in that vicinity. He almost passed her when he ran through a dark alley, but that special quality which she possessed made him do a double take. "Eponine!" He whirled around on his heel and kneeled down to shake her awake.

Eponine awoke shivering in the dark alley where her knees had given way the night before. She shivered as she emerged from sleep, becoming acutely aware of the icy cobbles beneath her. She heard her name being called and felt someone shake her. She groaned and squinted her eyes against the rising sun. As the sleep cleared from her eyes, she smiled, realizing who stood before her. "Marius!" she exclaimed. Marius pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I missed you," she whispered. "And I you." Eponine grinned to herself at Marius' reply. Her lips soon found his, and she sighed happily as he kissed her.

Marius moved his lips against Eponine's in the early morning light. He had never felt this way before. Cosette had never kissed him as long or as passionately as Eponine had in the two times she had kissed him. He felt electricity flowing between Eponine and himself and was disappointed when she broke their kiss. He quickly noted that she was shivering and soon noticed the icy edge in the morning breeze himself. "Let us go to the cafe and have a bit of breakfast," he said, linking his hand to Eponine's. His eyes scanned her up and down as they walked. For the first time, he realized how thin and frail Eponine truly was. He noticed how loosely her rags hung on her bony frame. His heart broke, and he cursed himself for being blind for so long. All of that was about to change, though. He would take care of her from now on.

Eponine smiled as she walked hand in hand with Marius. She felt as if she were floating down the street instead of walking. She sighed happily and nuzzled his arm with her face. "We fit together perfectly," Eponine thought to herself. She was just the right height to snuggle her head against Marius' shoulder as they ambled lazily down the lane. And Marius was just tall enough to gaze down into her eyes just after they kissed. She looked down and noticed how perfectly enveloped her hand was in Marius'. They really were the perfect pair.

Marius couldn't bare it any longer. He couldn't believe how long he had lived without Eponine's kisses. Each one made him long for another and another and another. Cosette hardly ever kissed him, and when she did, they were chaste kisses which ignited no feelings in him whatsoever. Eponine was so different from Cosette. She was spirited and free, and she had a certain passion for living which his wife lacked. Eponine was his saviour, his momentary release from a vow which entrapped him in a relationship that was fruitless. Yes, he would always have to return home to Cosette to prevent talk, but he could spend his days happily with Eponine until the sun set. Marius found that he could no longer restrain his feelings, and tossing her a mischievous smile, he yanked Eponine's arm and pulled her into the nearest alley.

Eponine found herself pinned against a grimy wall in a dark alley. "Well, aren't I in a familiar position?" she thought to herself. In her life, she had been pinned to walls by many strange men for the few sous that kept her alive, but this was different. Marius was not going to leave her after a meaningless frolic in the alleyway. He loved her, and she wanted him as much as he obviously wanted her. She smiled coyly and soon found Marius' lips locked tightly with hers. She snaked her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her hips. Eponine felt a shiver run down her spine. She ran her hands through Marius' chocolate locks and moved her lips from his mouth. She planted a trail of kisses down his jaw and kissed his Adam's apple. She moved her lips around his neck slowly then found his lips once more. Marius tasted like honey. She kissed him and kissed him until she was forced to break for air. Before she had time to regain her breath, Marius was moving his lips against her neck, igniting a passion which she had never felt before. She felt like she was soaring far above Paris as Marius kissed her. She shivered when he slid his hands up and down her back. Eponine sighed contentedly after Marius stopped kissing her and held her close. She rested her head against his chest and rested her hands on his biceps.

Marius felt like a new man. He never wanted to go home to Cosette. Eponine was so passionate. He wanted to kiss her again but noticed that she was shivering in her rags. "Eponine," he said. She wouldn't look at him. "Eponine look at me. Are you hungry?" She didn't look up. "Have you any other clothing?" She did not answer. "How long has it been since you went home?" At this, she burst into tears, burying her head against Marius' chest. Bewildered, Marius rubbed her back. What had triggered such an outburst? "Hush hush, 'Ponine. Tell me what is the matter." "No," she said. "I can't." Marius was disappointed. "Eponine," he said. "You know you can tell me anything. Don't you? You can confide in me." "I know," she said, taking a deep breath. "The last time I went home, my father...he...he was very drunk, and..." Eponine stopped short as a new river of tears spilled from her eyes. Marius was pretty sure that he could infer what came next in her story, but he wanted to hear it from her own lips. "Eponine, did your father..." Marius didn't know what to say. "Did he...violate you?" He hoped that his choice of words hadn't offended Eponine, but he had not wanted to say the word. Eponine nodded and sobbed into Marius' chest. He was shocked. He knew that Eponine's father was a filthy criminal, but to do that to his own daughter? It was unthinkable. "Hush hush, love," Marius tried to comfort her. "Eponine, look at me," She stared into his eyes. "You know I will never do such things to you. I will never hurt you." "I know, Marius," she said. "I know."

"Is there anything I can do, 'Ponine?" Marius asked. Eponine thought for a moment. "Make me forget," she said wearily. Marius kissed her tenderly and embraced her. After a while, he whispered, "I love you." Eponine's heart skipped a beat. She smiled to herself and quickly replied, "I love you, too." She had indeed forgotten, and she allowed Marius to take her hand and lead her to the ABC Cafe. When they neared the door, she stopped short. This was practically Enjolras' second home, and he was the last person she wanted to see. As if he read her mind, Marius said, "Would you like to dine elsewhere?" She nodded, and the pair headed back down the street.

Enjolras sat at his usual table in the corner of the ABC Cafe, sipping a mug of black coffee and poring over a law textbook. He found his mind beginning to wander and glanced out the second story window. A slight movement at the entrance of the Cafe caught his eye. He squinted and saw two people standing on the street. His heart sunk as he realized that it was Eponine and Marius. He quickly downed the rest of his coffee and slammed his book shut, preparing to make a quick dash out the back door. He sighed as Marius took the girl's hand and led her down the street. As he sank back into his chair, he locked eyes with Eponine. She shook her head and turned to Marius. Enjolras ordered another cup of coffee and tried in vain to refocus himself on his studies.

As Eponine walked behind Marius, she glanced back at the Cafe. There were so many memories there. As she surveyed the building's battered exterior, she noticed a movement in the window. It was Enjolras. He locked eyes with her and sat back down at his usual table. Eponine shook the fog from her head and turned her attention back to Marius. He loved her, and she loved him. Enjolras was out of the picture.

**The more comments, the sooner the update! :D**


	5. You Said You

**Hey you guys! Just another shout out to my Beta reader: Love ya! Thanks for all you do to help with this story! Warning: this is a pretty short chapter, but the next one is going to be epic, so don't get mad at me! PLEASE PLEASE comment! Thanks for reading! AND big shout out to all of you guys following the story: THANK YOU!**

Eponine sighed when she and Marius reached a cafe at the other end of town. "What a gentleman," thought Eponine as Marius held open the door for her. She smiled at him and slipped into the restaurant. Marius stepped in behind her and led her by the hand to a table. She smiled when he pulled out a chair for her before sitting down himself. Eponine sat awkwardly watching Marius. She didn't know what to do with herself. She'd never been to an actual restaurant before.. When Marius picked up a menu, she did so as well. "That was stupid," she thought, knowing that she couldn't read. Not wanting Marius to think she was stupid, Eponine stared blankly at the menu. "What would you like, my dear?" she heard Marius ask. Eponine frowned. "It all sounds delicious. What would you recommend? " At this moment, a waitress came up to the table. "What would you like, Monsieur?" she asked Marius. "We'll both have the blueberry crepes and coffee." Eponine sighed with relief. She wasn't sure what a crepe was, but she was sure it would be much better than the half eaten rotten apple which had served as her meal the night before. She shot a shy smile across the table to Marius. He grinned back, scooting around the table and crowding close to her. A shiver slunk down her spine when Marius placed a hand halfway up her thigh. She slipped her fingers through his and rubbed her thumb lightly back and forth over his knuckles. When the waitress returned with the couple's coffee, Marius moved to grab the mugs. After his hand left her thigh, Eponine felt the warmth that his touch had left her with. She smiled and accepted the mug of coffee Marius handed her. She stared at him over the rim of the glass and did her best seductive glance which obviously was not very good since Marius grinned and tried unsuccessfully to smother a laugh. Eponine pretended to be mad and earned herself a peck on the cheek.

Marius smiled at Eponine and kissed her cheek. This was another thing he loved about her. She could joke around with him but also be intimate. He heard Eponine cough and looked at her. Her face was screwed up in a look of displeasure. She placed her coffee gingerly on the table. Marius laughed when he realized what was the matter. "Eponine," he began. "did you put sugar or cream in your coffee?" Eponine's face reddened, and she shook her head. "Was I supposed to?" she asked. "Well, it certainly improves the flavor," he said, plopping three sugar cubes and a splash of cream into her cup. "How is it now?" Marius asked. Eponine took a careful sip. She smiled at him and said, "Yes, thank you." Marius watched as Eponine drained not one but two mugs of coffee. "Have you never had coffee before, 'Ponine?" he inquired. "Well, no. I actually haven't" she replied, embarrassed. "Do you like it?" Marius asked. Eponine nodded vigorously, smiling. Marius saw Eponine's eyes widen as the waitress sauntered up with two plates of crepes. She looked up and blushed when she saw him looking. Marius picked up his knife and fork and dug in, watching discreetly as Eponine mimicked him. After the couple polished off their crepes, Marius decided to treat Eponine. "Have you ever tried hot chocolate, Eponine?" he asked. "No," she replied. Marius flagged down the waitress and ordered a pot of the creamy beverage. Marius poured a mug for the girl and plopped a dollop of whipped cream on top of each. He smiled as Eponine took a cautious sip, remembering the escapade with the coffee. He chuckled when she began gulping the beverage and burned her tongue.

Eponine stuck her tongue out at Marius as he laughed at her hot chocolate injury. She took another sip and fought the urge to laugh as she took a look at him. He had a chocolate mustache. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all," giggled Eponine. She gasped when Marius scooped a dollop of whipped cream out of the little tureen with his finger and smeared it on her nose. She then burst into laughter and plopped her spoon which was covered in whipped cream on his nose, letting it dangle until it fell of. They both giggled when they noticed all the strange looks people in the cafe were giving them. The two cleaned up, payed the tab, and left, still giggling. They joined hands and ambled down the street. "What would you like to do now?" Marius asked. Eponine flicked him a coy glance saying, "Hmmm...what would you recommend, Monsieur?" Marius smiled and brushed a finger across his upper lip saying, "You've got a little something..." "Oh," Eponine said, suddenly feeling self conscious that Marius had to point out that she hadn't fully recovered from the whipped cream incident. "Let me help you with that."

Marius leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Eponine's lips. She tasted like whipped cream, of course. He shivered as Eponine snaked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. When she went to pull away, he put his hands on her hips and pressed his body to hers. He heard her sigh happily and smirked to himself as she moved her hands to rest on his biceps. He began to move his hands lower.

Eponine felt the heat of where Marius' hands had been on her hips as he moved them lower. She felt a surge of guilt and yanked herself away, saying, "Marius, this is wrong." "The why does it feel so right?" he asked, giving her a smile that made her go weak at the knees. The kiss HAD felt nice, but something had been off. She hadn't felt the electricity that usually circulated between them when they touched. "Well..." she was cut of when Marius grabbed her and enveloped her in a passionate embrace. He crashed his lips against hers, and she squirmed, beating her hands on his chest. Normally, she would be begging for more, but suddenly, her conscience had appeared. She felt guilty and wrong. "Marius, stop!" she shrieked when he relocated his lips to her neck. "Stop! Marius, stop! You're not this kind of person; I know it!" she screamed, pushing herself away from him. He let her go, and she began to sob. "You said you'd never hurt me," she whispered. "'Ponine, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it," he said. "I couldn't help myself. I love you." He sank down and tried to put his arm around her. Eponine pulled away. "Leave me alone." "But..." Marius grabbed her hand and kissed it. Eponine slapped him and ran. "Leave me alone! Don't ever touch me again!"

Enjolras was walking back to his flat from the cafe. He pulled out his keys and turned the corner to his flat. OOF! The breath whooshed out of his lungs as he took the blow. He gasped when he saw Eponine in his arms. "I'm sorry, monsieur," she sobbed, not looking up. She tried to walk away, but Enjolras held onto her. "Eponine, what's wrong," he asked tenderly. Despite her decision, he still cared for her. "Nothing," she said. "Let me go." Enjolras did as she commanded and watched her run away. Eponine was the toughest woman he knew. Only one person could have done this. "I'm going to kill Marius," he said to himself.

**Don't forget to comment! ;D**


End file.
